Numbuh 4
"Are we men? Or are we KIDS?" --Numbuh 4 Wallabee "Wally" Beatles a.k.a. Numbuh 4 is the brash and impulsive hand-to-hand combatant Australian boy of Kids Next Door Sector V. He is close friends with Numbuh 2 and has a crush on his teammate, Numbuh 3. Appearance Wally is easily noticeable by his blonde hair with its bowl-shaped cut and orange hoodie sweater. His eyes, like almost the entire Sector V, are not always visible. He is also the shortest Sector V member, for which he is picked on a lot (for example, Numbuh 5 called him "sport" in Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R.). Another identifiable trait is his Australian accent. Personality .]] Numbuh 4 is described as the team's bravest, toughest, strongest, fiercest, wildest, most adventurous, dangerous, courageous, and possibly the best fighter in Sector V. He is also the most impulsive, brash, hot-headed, arrogant, ignorant, harshest, of the team. As a result, it is stated in ''Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. that his parents would send him to military schools, but he would always bust out. As seen in Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. and Operation: F.E.R.A.L., Numbuh 4 has the desire to become leader of Sector V, but fails due to his bossy attitude. Nevertheless, Numbuh 4 values his friendship with his friends and cares deeply for them as seen in Operation: P.O.O.L. and even shed tears in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. when Numbuh 9 was being decommissioned. Despite not being the most book smart, he is indeed the operative with the most street smarts, along with Numbuh 5 as shown in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.. Numbuh 4's passion is sports as shown in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N., Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R., Operation: D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L., and in Operation: B.R.E.A.K.U.P., which is the only thing he's good at besides fighting. As it is mention throughout the show, Numbuh 4 has a terrible fear of swimming, but was barely able to learn in Operation: P.O.O.L.. As shown in Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y., Numbuh 4 is hemophobic, having a fear of blood and faints at the sight of it. As the team's hand-to-hand combat specialist, he the most capable when it comes to physical fighting , but is the least intelligent KND operative as shown in Operation: E.N.D., Operation: D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E., Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T., and Operation: Z.E.R.O., which leads to him being easily fooled, and most usually selected for dangerous parts in missions. In Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T., when Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5 were inside of him, it was shown that he had a very small brain. But despite this, Numbuh 4 has a strong sense of determination and never gives up in a fight. However, he does have some moments where he shows some intelligence shown in Operation: P.O.O.L. when evil versions of the KND (known as the DNK, Destructively Nefarious Kids) posed as his friends, he was able to tell that they were impostors (despite that they looked exactly like the originals), and being able to realize the evil version of him, Negative Numbuh 4 was a coward since he found that the evil versions of the KND were the opposites of the normal ones. He has a strong dislike for everything girly, including Rainbow Monkeys, especially the fact that Rainbow Monkeys make Numbuh 3 all giddy, which annoys him extremely. However, when it comes down to Numbuh 3's happiness, Wally has allowed himself to grudgingly tolerate toward her behavior, due to his crush on her. He also is shown to be very jealous when someone tries to flirt or kiss Numbuh 3, as seen in Operation: L.O.V.E. and Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R.. There were many times in the show when Numbuh 4 came close in confessing his love to Numbuh 3, such as in Operation: L.O.V.E. and Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L., but never got the chance to or stops in the middle. Family *Father: Mr. Beatles *Mother: Mrs. Beatles *Siblings: Joey Beatles *Future Wife: Kuki Sanban Relationships Numbuh 2 Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 have been good friends starring together in most episodes near the end of the series (such as Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S. and Operation: F.I.S.H.Y.). Numbuh 2 is also aware of Numbuh 4's crush on Kuki (aka Numbuh 3) and would often tease him about it with Numbuh 5 throughout the show. Numbuh 3 It has been hinted throughout the series that he has a crush on Numbuh 3. They have opposite qualities with Numbuh 3 being a girly-girl and obsessed with all things feminine and Rainbow Monkeys and Numbuh 4 being into what little boys like violence and germs. He's shown many hints as he has blushed whenever she hugs him or even says a comment that flatters or embarrasses him. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., this relationship with her becomes canon as it reveals that he married Numbuh 3. Alternative Costumes *Numbuh 1 Disguise (Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N.) *Sheriff Gear (Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T.) *Spank Happy Vampire (Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N.) *Numbuh Four Thirtyteen Seven (Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R.) Trivia *Numbuh 4's last name, Beatles, is a reference to his codename, the band The Beatles having four members (even though The Beatles originated from the UK, and Numbuh 4 is Australian). *Numbuh 4 is allergic to coconuts as seen in Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K. with a reaction to swollen lips. *He was seen old twice in the show in Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. and Operation: Z.E.R.O. as Senior Citi-Zombie. *His most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is his ferocity, which is a bit simplistic, but very strong. Category:Operatives